Strangers at the Beach
by jesusjunkie
Summary: Two lost souls meet and reunite. Not the best summary. AU fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a very short one shot. I hope you review, I could be persuaded to continue it.**

**I do not own GA characters.**

**Toodles**

**Stranger at the beach**

The waves crashed against the shores providing an acompaniment to the chorus of seagulls that were calling out and flying above the almost deserted beach. The sun hung low in the sky, ths sky itself had turned an amber colour. The wind continued to blow gently across the golden sand. This beach was practically deserted except for one. A lone traveller, a pariah, a lost souls.

She sat there in a white cotton summer dress, that did nothing but accentuate her beautifully and slightly tanned arms and long legs. Her face housed two crystal blue eyes that mirrored the sea before her, a dainty nose and full pouty lips. This was framed by blonde curls that would now and again blow into her eyes. Crowning her golden mane was a straw hat that protected her delicate eyes from the sun. Arizona Robbins was the name of this woman whose eyes seemed to hold many a story. At the moment she was looking at the sand trying to lose herself in the simple element of sand as a means of escaping the hundreds of thoughts that constantly plagued her. She sighed and looked up at the water.

At that moment, a creature burst out of the water and Arizona could make out the silhouette of a woman as the figure seemed to be running in her direction. She sat there captivated as she viewed the woman's long and toned legs flexing as the figure continued to run in her direction. She noticed the lady was wearing a red bikini outfit that barely covered her body. The small bit of cloth covered her lower parts and Arizona eyes trailed slowly over the delicious stomach muscles that also flexted as water dripped down. She then noticed the heaving breasts that seemed to sway rhythmically to the sound of the ocean as rivulets of wated shined as they flowed down the olive skinned body.

As she looked up, her breath hitched as she was captivated by those lusciously full and plump lips that were painted the same shade of red as the swim suit. Those familiar dark soulful eyes penetrated Arizona as her heart began to beat rapidly and the raven locks although soaking wet, seemed to flow in the wind. The ethoreal creature stood at a standstill right in front of Arizona.

"Calliope," breathed out Arizona in disbelief and the figure smiled widely.

"I told you I would come back for you," Callie stated warmly as she took in the sight of Arizona. Arizona lifted her hands and shakily caressed Callie's cheek. Neither could hold in the pent up passion burining inside of them and they embraced in a passionate and emotional kiss, with tears running down their cheeks.

The waves continued to crash on the shore and the gulls continued their calling, as two lost lovers reunited and to lost souls became one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks, this is a part 2 for those who requested. I may do one more part. **

**I do not own GA characters.**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Toodles x**

**Strangers at the beach - Part 2**

The stars danced in the presence of a luminous moon that shined and glittered like a freshly cut diamond in the sky. The waves were gently caressing the sandy shore and the wind blew softly. All of this beauty was the picturesque setting for the two reunited souls , who lay on athe beach wrapped up in each others flesh.

It was the early hours of the morning and both women were contented desparately trying to fight of sleep in their lovers arms. The gentle ambers of the fire they had lit to kee them warm and well lit providing a nice score to there relaxing states of mind. Arizona's clothes had been tossed a side in the heat of their passion. Arizona lay snuggled in Callie's eyes afraid to close her eyes in case she went to sleep and found out this was all a wonderful dream.

"I've missed you," said Arizona gently as she rubbed circles on Callie's arm.

"I've missed you too, my love," replied Callie stroking Arizona's curls.

"Where did you go?" asked Arizona delicately worrying that now was not the time to bring up the past.

"I moved here to the hamptons, hoping that nobody would find me," replied Callie honestly.

"Why didn't you text or email, you could have even written a letter?" asked Arizona beginning to get upset.

"I wanted to Arizona, believe me I wanted to but I couldn't risk them finding me," answered Callie trying to placate Arizona.

"So it was better for me to think you were dead, breaking my heart in the process?" questioned Arizona sadly as tears pooled in her eyes and she untangled herself from Callie and stood up facing away from Callie.

"I'm so so sorry Arizona. I hated pretending to be dead, knowing that I was breaking your heart. Knowing I could'nt touch you, hear you or just look at you," replied Callie tears falling from her eyes as she stood up and turned Arizona to face back to her.

"Calliope," whispered Arizona as she took in the tears that were streaming down Arizona's face.

"I never dreamed that one day I would be walking this stretch of beach and see the woman that I loved, who had captivated me mind, body, spirit and soul lying there on a towel, looking angelic," stated Callie in awe as she stepped closer to Arizona and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"I never dreamed that one day the woman who had consumed my every thought and taken complete ownership of my heart. My everything, would emerge from the sea like a greek goddess," remarked Arizona reverently as she stroked Callie's face.

"Arizona, be mine forever," whispered Callie softly as her eyes intensely penetrated Arizona's blue orbes.

"I am already yours forever," whispered Arizona in return as she leaned in and engaged Callie in a gentle kiss that grew more passionate until they broke for air and rested their foreheads against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks, this is the last part. For those of you who are lost, I hope this gives you the clarity you need. I was going for a slow reveal. Please review, I appreciate all feedback good or bad.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of there characters**

**Thank you for reading**

**Toodaloo x**

**Strangers at the Beach-Part 3**

Arizona and Callie lay on the beach snuggled up together, as the sun poked his head through the clouds and the crystal clear waters of the sea caressed the sandy shores. Arizona was lost in the land of deep slumber, wrapped in Callie's strong eyes. Callie adjusted slightly when Arizona unconciously shivered from a slight breeze. Callie then began to tenderly stroke Arizona's hair and look at the peaceful slumbering face of her soulmate.

As she then looked at the waves, her history with Arizona began to play through her mind. Arizona and herself had met at university and had a passionate and intense relationship, that everyone thought would end at the end of there time at university but to the surprise of everyone they were both so head over heels in love they decided they wanted to commit themselves to each other forever and so decided it was time to meet the parents.

This was where the problem started and caused a situation that it would snowball into a problem of epic proportions that would separate the two lovers. Callie or Calliope as known to her family, was the daughter of the infamous Carlos Torres, cuban drug lord and so calledd 'business man'. He was known throughout Miami as 'The Boss' even the police let him do whatever he wanted. Callie was his baby girl who he spoiled and wanted to take over the business. Calllie however, no matter how much she loved her dad, wanted nothing to do with anything he was involved in.

Unfortunately, for the two lovers Arizona's father Colonel Daniel Robbins was the new head of th Miami Police Department sent from Washington to deal with the drug problem and coruption in the city. He had been working on the Carlos Torres case for a year and wanted Carlos behind bars desparately. This was escalated when Timothy Robbins, Daniel's son, second in command at the police force and Arizona's beloved older brother was killed by Torres' men in a drug bust. This fueled the hatred that Daniel now had for Carlos. It was personl. Daniel wanted Carlos dead.

It was into this tension that both Callie and Arizona's pretty pink bubble floated into. The bubble soon quickly popped and tempers were raised, threats were shouted and ultimatums were issued by both families. Neither men would allow their daughter to date the enemy and Callie and Arizona found themselves in the midst of a modern day Romeo and Julliet situation. They had to sneak out and meet each other in secret. It got so bad s both women were being harassed by each other's families and they were legitimately afraid for there lives.

This all came to ahead when Callie was framed for the murder of one of the senior police officers, the police had a warrant for her arrest and she quickly packed a bag and valuables and escaped; becoming a fugitive. Callie could have stayed and try to fight the charge in court but she knew the law was not on her side and Colonel Robbins would make sure she went to prison. Callie then faked her own death and hid in the Hamptons, dreaming that she may one day see her beautiful love again.

Now in the present, Callie had been reunited with the love of her life and she would never let her go. As far as she was concerned she would follow Arizona to the ends of the world as long as she was by her side. She looked at Arizona and smiled, they would alwys be soulmates, the other half of each other's hearts. But to the rest of the world they would be two strangers that met on the beach. Callie closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, ready to start the rest of her new life.

The End


End file.
